azuamnga:Dante
by scotty k
Summary: what if there was a guy in the story and what if that guy dated some or all the girls over time! rated T


First days to anywhere are very nerve racking especially to school, school is a very socially hostile environment

Chapter 1: "hello, Yomi"

First days to anywhere are very nerve racking especially to school, school is a very socially hostile environment. Dante never really liked this about school others thrive in it he falls miserably in it. Dante is an American boy 16 years old 5'11" and a very shy and quiet person living in Japan. He just started 10th grade in got accepted into a school with uniforms and everything.

He was walking onto campus and saw the boards where the classes are posted and he looked at them for his name many girls and boys we're pushing through each other to see the board but fortunately he could see the text from a distance he finally found his name and saw which class he was in, he was in class three and the homeroom teacher was Yukari Tanizaki, class 3.He found out how to get there and wasted no time finding the room. He sat down in an empty desk and noticed there we're a lot of people there already. He looked around and at all the people and judge which girl is the cutest. He looked around at each girl and noticed a little girl with pig tails and was scribbling something down she looked no older than like 10 or 11 he thought that was weird and got up to talk to her. As soon as he got up he heard the entrance to slide open with a slam and he looked towards the noise and noticed a girl standing there waving to the class with a broad smile.

"Hi, hi!" she yelled and walked over to the little girl and patted her on the head to get her attention.

"Hey Chio-Chan, this summer was great, I'm glad we all went I got the pictures printed out I'm going to' go show them to Kaorin"

So her name is Chiyo, I wonder how old she is he thought to him self. Maybe if I talk to her she could help me make friends with people (maybe with some hot girls). He stood up and slowly walked up to her so he does not alarm her. He stood in font of her desk and cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked up and got a surprised look then smiled.

"Hi there, I'm Chiyo and you are?"

"I'm Dante, I'm new here I just came to Tokyo a year ago form America and I learned Japanese so I can talk to people and stuff"

She suddenly got a surprised look on her and turned the other way, "Tomo, we got an American here!" Dante got a bad feeling about this he never liked to be the center of attention. The girl with slightly long hair that curled at the end came in a slight run.

"mm, you look pretty good, do you have a girlfriend? Yomi over there is in the market!" she said with a sly smile and pointing towards a girl with long brown hair and glasses and long black stockings. She looked at him with a confused look then realized what was going on, she blushed and looked the other way.

"don't do that Tomo, that is rude to do to a new person" Chiyo sad kind of mad looking

Dante waved his hands in front of him and smiled"it is okay I don't mind I'll be happy to make friends with everybody" he said calmly, Tomo just stared at him and slightly blushed "okay, ill introduce you everyone after class meet us on the roof top" she yelled and patted him on the shoulder and walked off. Dante got a little excited and looked back at Chiyo he had to look down to do that of course.

"so I, uh…. Guess I'll see you later chi…Chiyo right?" he said with a confused look on him.

"yes I'm Chiyo, but you can call me Chiyo-chan" she said with a glimmer of a smile, she so cute Dante thought to him self.

"all right, I'll see you later Chiyo-chan" he said while walking away from her. As he sat down Yukari slammed the sliding door open and stormed in. "why don't any of you tell me where my class is I'm tired of going into the wrong class every year!" she yelled as she walked to the podium. She whipped out her teacher's copy of the textbook and told everyone to het there's out and flip to a certain page and Dante did so with out any questions he did not want to attract any attention to himself. He felt like some one was watching him so he quickly turned towards that feeling and he saw that girl with the glasses and brown hair from earlier was looking at him. She quickly realized she had been caught and blushed and looked straight ahead. Dante that she was pretty hot and good looking maybe he'll talk to her some time later.

CHAPTER 1/ END


End file.
